Some shotguns are sold as combination packs, i.e., a shotgun having two removable barrels. An example of such a shotgun is the 835® Turkey/Deer COMBO model sold by O.F. Mossberg & Sons, Inc. of North Haven, Conn. USA. That model includes a 12 gauge smooth bore barrel for shot shells and a fully rifled barrel for slugs.
It is common practice for retail stores to display an assembled shotgun portion of a combination pack and not the additional barrel. Similarly, the owner of a combination pack will often store a shotgun in a display case at home, with the extra barrel loose inside the case. Sometimes the extra barrels get misplaced, or left behind.
Some owners attach extra barrels, in their display cases, by string or twine. Wouldn't it be nice if there was something sturdier to store the barrels side-by-side, for display and easy retrieval of the extra barrel?
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a display clamp for attaching a second barrel to a shotgun for display purposes only, allowing a retail store to display the firearm as a combination unit.
It is another primary object to provide a method for attaching a second barrel to a shotgun for display purposes only, allowing a retail store to display the firearm as a combination unit.
It is another object to provide a display clamp which can be used by a firearm owner to store an extra barrel in a display case at home, for display and easy retrieval.
It is yet another object to provide a display clamp which can be expanded to display other accessories on a firearm, such as choke tubes.